Question: What is the ratio of the volume of a cube with edge length six inches to the volume of a cube with edge length one foot? Express your answer as a common fraction.
Each side of the smaller cube is half that of the larger cube, so the ratio of the volumes is $\left( \frac{1}{2} \right) ^3 = \boxed{\frac{1}{8}}.$